Through Someone Else's Eyes
by Sparky Nekomi
Summary: A section of a pokemorph story I occassionaly write. The story in a whole is called Through Someone Elses Eyes, but the chapter in question is called Eight Years. It's just a random chapter from the story, I'll put the rest up depending on what kind of in


*~~~ This is one chapter a great way through a story I've written involving pokemorphs. I'm posting it up because I've written it in such a different style then the rest of the story. Part of which I think can be blamed for me reading Fahrenheit 451 recently. Good book, I recommend it.   
  
Since this comes in so far into the story, the character rundown will go as follows:  
  
Manami: Nidorana-morph, and Twilight's mate. (c) Kuro.  
  
Twilight: Vaporeon (Stormeon, but I'll just keep it as Vaporeon.) -moprh, Manami's mate who has been, at this point, missing without a trace for five years.  
  
Evin: A gay Eon-morph. (Eon being a, evolution of Eevee, quite powerful as well.)  
  
Koi: A professional assassin of Giovonni's, but lost all his memories a long time ago. He sometimes gets them back but Evin will always bring Koi back. Koi is merely an illusion though, an illusion that Evin fell in love with.  
  
Basho: The non-illusion, real, version of Koi. Loves death and killing and is quite disturbed.  
  
Move, Ace, and Switch: Friends of Twilight that have also been missing. Move is a Dragonite, Ace is an Arcanine, and Switch is a Sandslash.  
  
Flareon: A Mewtwo trapped in the body of a Flareon, is abnormally powerful, but hasn't been seen either. Flareon is non-morphic.   
  
Tomoki: Flareon's Espeon son. (Morphic!)  
  
Kurohi: An Umbreon morph that has been taking care of Tomoki for the past eight years. (c) Kuro.   
  
Sharra: His Vaporeon-morph wife. (c) Michelle.   
  
Kevin: An Arcanine-morph and a friend of Twilight's. Runs the mafia.   
  
Ruri: Twilight's wife that died a long time ago during a war. Twilight still harbors strong feelings for her and feels it is his fault she is dead.   
  
The dark Jewelry: Not really a character, but its jewelry charged with dark powers to keep Tomoki from using his powers while at his school. Has rather an odd effect on him.  
  
I think I've covered them all... All characters copyright to their respective owners and used with permission. Have fun, enjoy. Maybe I'll post the rest later, depends. ~~~*  
  
  
  
  
Five Years.  
  
Has it really been so long? Not that long, really.   
  
Too long.   
  
Things had changed too much for Manami's tastes. She felt the urge to scream out loud, or do something drastic, death? No... He couldn't have been dead... could he? Twilight had left so quickly that day, without even a word to her. She still remembered every second.   
  
Move had come running up and yelled something at Twilight, Manami hasn't even heard what it was, but it sent Twilight running. Stop. The phone, she never knew who he called, but whoever it was sent him something right away. Stop. The small black panel used for transferring pokeballs, something given to them by Briar once when LC needed to get to a pokecenter fast. A Pokeball? He ran outside and threw it out to the street. Blazes of flame erupted from the small red and white ball. Since when did Twilight have a Rapidash? Manami honestly didn't know... It was then when she realized just how little she did know about him. He never seemed to talk about the war, exempting the occasional mention of Charlie. But now... Gone. Where could he have gone to? In a flash of the Rapidash's fiery mane, he was gone.  
  
Five Years.   
  
It wouldn't have been so bad if there had been some clue to the mystery, but Move had left as well, without a trace. Ace, Switch, all gone. At first, Manami thought it was just the morphs that had escaped from Dream Island... but Switch had never been there... he was trained at a different base.   
  
Five Years.  
  
There was no explanation! There was no war! Just cold and loneliness! Team Rocket wasn't up to anything big... at least not as much as Kurohi knew. He had looked through the many TR files, the last they had seen of Move was when Charlie destroyed the base the second time, Ace when Demitri had him morphed and Twilight when Basho had brought him back for the short time.   
  
Five years, Five years, Five years, Five years!!! Was it all a dream?! No! It wasn't! There were the wins to prove it! Twilight did at one time exist! He had stayed until the twins were three years old... then gone...? Where?  
  
Basho? Perhaps? Did he come back? Was Koi really Basho deceiving Evin all the time! Yes! Yes that was it!! ...No. Evin would have been able to tell... But... but Basho was clever! Who knew?! Did anybody?!   
  
Kevin... Kevin had to know... but he didn't. Ruri... the name shot chills through Manami's spine. Flareon had managed to bring her back once already... Twilight had loved her dearly. Perhaps... it was possible. Flareon was missing as well. Not that that wasn't a good thing, all the little bug did was cause pain and suffering, but still. He always did seem to have the answers to every question, although they were given in riddle forum. Flareon had liked puzzles.   
  
Where did everybody go all of the sudden?!  
  
Tomoki... He was still there... He was always there it seemed...  
  
*  
  
The blankets were so warm, so comforting. Tomoki didn't like the morning air, in fact, he didn't like mornings in general. They signified the beginning of another day of torment for the poor Espeon morph. Another day to wear enough jewelry for a prostitute to be jealous. Although he had moved in with Sharra and Kurohi, he had continued to go to a school for humans. The same humans that hated his kind, and raised their children to hate him as well; breeding hatred.   
  
Kurohi had told him a long time ago that it was best not to fight with the humans, but Tomoki forgot the reason. He just trusted Kurohi. He always seemed to be right before... this was no different.  
  
He pulled the covers up over his large ears to block the sound of the abnormally loud alarm clock, only to get them pulled off again by Sharra.   
  
"Get up!" She said somewhat irate and pulled the pillow away from him.   
  
In a desperate attempt to defy authority, Tomoki clung onto the pillow and was naturally dragged completely off the bed by Sharra.   
  
She left Tomoki to get dressed as she new full well he would. It was like a morning routine. He would come downstairs later and look at the family, wonder if he really belonged. The feeling had been mild when he was younger, hardly anything at all. But now... he looked at them differently then he may have when he was eight, or nine, or even ten. Somewhere inside him, he felt that Kurohi was the only one that had even really wanted him there at all... but he was only there because Kurohi felt obligated to protect him from his own, real father.   
  
Where had Flareon run off to? Tomoki honestly didn't care, but that didn't stop him from wondering... did Kurohi scare him off for good? He couldn't help hating his father, the some heartless creature that left him without a soul for a week, the careless creature that gave Tomoki away to Kurohi on a whim, the awful creature that had sent him to that school of pain, everyday... every...  
  
The jewelry weighed down hard on him, and made all color vanish from his vision into a blurry void. Tomoki put a hand out on the stair railing for support as he walked downstairs, the world churned and it made him want to throw up... why? Why had they kept adding onto his pain? One would have been enough to block all his special powers... One to stop everything, but they were scared. Fear, that was all it was. Three around his neck, two on each wrist, one on every other finger, one to block the jewel on his head, two on his tail, and one in his ear. Overkill was an understatement, and taking it off was, as usual, out of the question.  
  
Kurohi looked at him concerned as he did ever morning when Tomoki entered, was it pity? Could have been... Tomoki didn't know... he wasn't even sure if Kurohi was really looking at him. The Jewelry often made him imagine things.   
  
Breakfast was quick as usual. Just grab and go. Everything a blur, the same thing, every time, nothing ever changed as long as Tomoki wore the dark jewelry. He felt Kurohi grab his hand lightly as Tomoki headed for the door. Right... he had forgotten... there was no way he would have been able to get to the establishment on his own in his current state. He looked up at Kurohi. A quick flash. Light. Stop. Noise. He was outside of the school, Kurohi still holding his hand. Fading in somewhere was so different then the teleporting that Tomoki knew so well of...  
  
Without even a thank you, he made his way up the grassy field to the main entrance. The humans cluttered the halls. He was the only morph. A bright purple butterfly in a swarm of moths. Moths that knew of his disability, of his vulnerability while he wore the jewelry, moths that loved to bite all things more beautiful then themselves.   
  
The first was having his tail bitten at, as it always seemed. Next they would go for his ears, then as his bare paws, then at his tail again, then ears, paws, over and over until he was so sore he could feel no pain. Nobody ever did anything to stop the torment, and fighting back would mean expulsion, and that would disappoint Kurohi.   
  
First Class. A blur. The instructor had said something, about sometime, about something totally different. Second Class. More nothingness, even more meaningless then the first. Loading Tomoki's brain with senseless facts that he would remember again once the jewelry was removed. Third Class. Same as the second. Fourth Class. The same. All the same. Repeating over and over and over again. Lunch.   
  
Same as always, the stares and laughter that he heard when he was eight, still there, only muffled by the ring in his ear, and the band covering his jewel....   
  
Gone? Where did the band go? It was as if Tomoki's mind was suddenly cleared. He could see more straight and the colors came back a bit. Where was it?! He would be expelled if he were seen without it. Did he take it off himself? Subconsciously? No... it would have happened before, wouldn't it?   
  
"Missing something?" Came an unfamiliar voice. Tomoki turned around quickly to see a large teenage boy, around the age of seventeen, twirling the headband around in his thick, chubby hand. Tomoki grabbed for it only to be held back by two other teens behind him that he couldn't identify.   
  
The large boy laughed at Tomoki struggling. With all the blocks, even with the one removed, he was helpless. A lamb among entertainment starved tigers.   
  
"Give it back." He said emotionlessly. He had meant to shout it out, at the top of his lungs, but he couldn't.   
  
In one surprisingly swift movement, considering the boys apparent weight, Tomoki spat up blood. Psychics weren't used to psychical fights, even if Tomoki could normally defend himself respectively well against his own kin, with the jewelry on, being held back, he was helpless against the punch. His vision blurred and he tried to curl, but the merciless hands holding him wouldn't allow it.   
  
Fight back? No. It was a lost cause anyways, even if he managed to get a good hit in, he would be expelled while they gave these punks cake and ice cream for being so brave in their confrontation with a monster. No... he would not fight back, he would just take it. Kurohi had once said it was best not to get in trouble with the humans... but Tomoki could feel his self-restraint growing thin. If he didn't get the headband back soon, a teacher would see him, and he'd be expelled.   
  
He pulled forward, attempting to lung at the bully, but only received a black eye as a reward. It was always the same... just like everything... he would never fight back. Let them have their fun, there is nothing you can do! Nothing! Nothing! Nothing!   
  
Without even thinking, Tomoki quickly took each one of the rings off his fingers. Strength poured into his fingertips as the feel returned. He blinked once or twice. No change in vision...  
  
The large boy laughed at him. This had been the plan... it has always been the plan since kindergarten. Make the monster run back to the burrow where he belongs! Back to the hole he should live in like the animal he is! The thought made Tomoki angry... and somehow the bracelet came off as well.  
  
The two boys holding him down were frightened, he could tell. Tomoki knew full well that him purposefully shedding the blocks could not be a good thing for long and unknowingly loosened their grips on him.   
  
Free.... He could feel himself jump forward out of the moth's grasp, but the spider web still held fast. He could feel his own anger circulating in his veins. "Enough." He said simply and emotionlessly.   
  
Tomoki had put up with it for too long. Enough was enough it had to end. He lifted the three necklaces off his neck and threw them to the floor at the large boy's feet. Then the earring. Just a simple clip on, but it was banished as well, to the gray tiled floor.   
  
His mind was not much more cleared. He could see right, the colors were vibrant, the fear in the fat boy's face, enjoyable. The boy's companions ran away out of the cafeteria, away from the foul stench of sweat and un-edible food. It had gone quiet. The world was still, the flies zooming around the trashcans seemed to be slowing down to watch.   
  
Only one last thing, and all his powers would be freed. Tomoki grabbed his tail and slipped the double rings off casually. A quick gasp. All the thoughts, then unknown memories and teachings from the morning rushed into his mind and gave him a slight headache. The large boy, frozen scared, still holding the headband.   
  
Tomoki grinned evilly. The final straw had landed and the camels back had been broken. Justice had to be brought to the evil...  
  
He teleported out and back in again behind the boy, kicking him hard in the back and sending him to the cold linoleum floor. A quick blaze, a psychic attack straight to the mind, and the large boy was rendered unconscious... it had been that easy... all the time...  
  
The entire room was silent. Tomoki regained his composition and realization of what he had done. No. It couldn't have happened... NO! no... It did. What had he done?! Sealed his fate...  
  
What else was there to do, but leave, and not come back? Kurohi would be ashamed and disappointed... who wouldn't?! Manami... she would understand... wouldn't she? No, she would just take him back to Kurohi. Evin? Out of the question, Evin hated violence... Twilight? His old role model! Twilight would have helped him out! It would have been perfect if not for the obvious knowledge... All Tomoki had was himself... So he did the only thing that seemed to scream out in his mind.   
  
Away. Teleporting was quick and easy, and within the second he found himself standing next to an unknown river back. He hadn't thought of any certain, specific place, so where he was exactly was a mystery to even himself.   
  
A loud clomping sound alerted his attention and caused Tomoki to jump up and hide in the nearest tree out of fear for who it might be.   
  
The Rapidash looked old, and weather beaten. Even the black leather harnesses and saddle were torn to shreds. It walked with a noticeable limp and swaggered its heard around as if it were drunk. The rider looked not much better, but at least it was a morph. His born hair was dirty and matted. The uncombed tangled locks almost reached down to the riders mid back, but it was still obvious he was male. His clothes were torn and unwashed and his fur as scruffy as fur could get. A Vaporeon-morph it appeared.   
Tomoki's eyes dilated in shock. Twilight? 


End file.
